The invention relates to a protective roof for bicycles or the like.
Protective devices for bicycles are known with the object of protecting the cyclist from rain. They are usually structures in the form of a tent fixed on the bicycle frame and surrounding the cyclist's body. An opening in the form of a hood is provided in the tent roof for the cyclist's head and leaves the cyclist's face substantially unprotected.
Devices of this kind are very bulky, increase the bicycle's air resistance by a multiple and obstruct the cyclist in many respects. For example, mounting the bicycle becomes a complicated procedure, as does also alighting and fitting and removing the protective device. Structures of this kind are also sensitive to side winds. Since the cyclist no longer has visible contact with the pedals and controls, such as brakes and gear shift, operation may be adversely affected. In addition, rear view is difficult, since the hood is usually rigidly sewn to the tent roof.
The increasing practice of cyclists to hold an umbrella with one hand during rain and steer with one hand should be stopped. Yet cycling in the rain should be possible provided the safety parameters are satisfied in order to reduce road traffic accidents.
The object of this invention is to provide a protective roof for bicycles or the like to provide effective protection from rain and solar irradiation, while constituting an aesthetically attractive solution with the simplest means.
This problem is solved by means of the claims.
The sub-claims characterise features of preferred embodiments of the protective roof according to the invention.
The idea underlying the present invention is to utilise the elasticity of a suitably selected tube in order to tension a very simple frame structure above the cyclist, the frame structure and the fabric covering being aesthetically restricted to the necessary minimum. The frame structure is completely open on both sides and forwardly, so that it in no way restricts the freedom of movement of the cyclist.
The protective roof covering extends predominantly horizontally, and in any case wherever the roof has a certain larger width, so that the air resistance is increased only insignificantly by the provision of the protective roof. Moreover, the roof tensioned above the cyclist's head increases the cyclist's visibility in road traffic, so that other road users, and particularly motorists, have their attention drawn in good time to the cyclist as a result of the signalling effect, so that the risk of accident is reduced by the protective roof according to the invention.
The invention will be explained in detail below with reference to the drawing and one exemplified embodiment.